Patapon 4 - DonPata
Patapon 4 - DonPata Kolejna część gry pataponów która jest na kilka konsoli PS(playstation): PSV(vita) przez co konsola PSP(portable) też może jej używać gra jest też na PS4(cztery).Gra patapon 4 ma wiele razy więcej zawartości niż wszystkie części gry razem! Przed przeczytaniem tego artykułu wiedz że to nie koniec! jest więcej w innych artykułach! Początek gry Na początek gry możemy zaimpotrować dane z Patapon 3. Jeśli nie zaimportujemy będziemy musieli przejść dalej. Natomiast kiedy zaimportujemy dane dostaniemy jeden hełm czyli hełm z Arcy Pandary i losowy ekwipunek ostateczny z save z Patapon 3 A jeśli nie posiadamy takiego ekwipunku zostanie wylosowany inny ekwipunek. Potem pojawiamy się w ciemnościach w których pojawiają się dymki mowy na których pisze o upadku pataponów i o tym kim chcielibyśmy być ponownie. Wtedy wybieramy jedną z trzech klas. Gdy już wybierzemy przechodzimy do sceny z Nęciłuską i hero gdzie później wybieramy im imiona a potem wybieramy kto jest ważniejszy. Jakie postacie można zabierać na misje W grze Patapon 4 DonPata możemy (ale nie musimy) zabierać na misje Hatapona który może zmienić swój sztandar aby wziąć inne możliwości,hatapon dodaje nam moc dzięki której mamy możliwość posiadanie przyzwania. Możemy zabrać też naszego hero który ma tryb bohatera i także z jego ukochaną która też ma tryb bohatera a bardziej bohaterki, Tona,China i Kana którzy mają maski takie jak nasz hero w drugiej części gry patapon a także którzy dowodzą po 6 innych pataponów od swoich klas i jest jeszcze jakiś gadżet np. katapultę, lub możemy zabrać jakiegoś z oswojonych małych bossów np. Dodongę.Jest też możliwość grania jako Mroczni bohaterowie i Bossowie Nowe komendy Zawsze coś nowego w nowej części musi być. W patapon 4 dostajemy nowe komendy które robią coś nowego. Pierwsza komenda to DonPata! (Don! Pata! Don! Pata!) sprawia że patapony uciekają do przodu. Przydaje się przed postaciami atakującymi za tobą. Drugą z komend jest komenda PataDon! (Don! Don! Pata! Don!) sprawia że patapony uderzają swoimi brońmi do tyłu. Przydaje się do misji w których postacie pojawiają się za tobą. Trzecią z komend jest komenda ChackaDon! (Chacka! Chacka! Don! Don!) powoduje że nasze patapony znikają jak we mgle i nie widać ich a szał znika! Jeżeli jakiś wróg widział patapony przed ich zniknięciem wróg będzie wiedział że patapony są tam i je uderzy powodując pojawienie się ich wszystkich spowrotem! Jeżeli użyjemy jakiegoś bębna lub zostaniemy uderzeni pojawimy się z powrotem! (komenda przydaje się aby przeniknąć lub schować się przed nim w kontrze lub schować się w misji gdy straciliśmy dużo życia i chcemy się uleczyć umiejętnością leczenia jeżeli się ją posiada) Czwarta z komend to przyzwanie bossa (Chacka ChackChacka ChackChacka) sprawia że pojawia się nasz gadżet lub oswojony boss! naładowane przyzwanie bossa to jak narazie tajemnica! Piąta,szósta i siódma komenda są dostępne tylko w Patapon 4 DLC Piąta komenda to PonDon! (Pon! Don! Pon! Don!) sprawia że patapony przez dwie komendy patapony uciekają do tyłu (normalnie można użyć naładowanej ucieczki ale PonDon działa na jedną komendę) przydatne na długą ucieczkę przed długimi atakami! Szósta komenda to ChackaPataDon! (Chacka! Pata! Don! Don!) sprawia że patapony zamrażają się na nieskończoność i dostajemy o połowę mniej obrażeń! Trzeba wiedzieć żeby nie używać tej komendy dopóki nie zdobędziemy komendy DonChacka! przydatne jeżeli uciekamy przed armią potworów używając naładowanej ucieczki lub komendy PonDon a następnie tej komendy! Siódma komenda to DonPon! (Don! Don! Pon! Pon!) sprawia że patapony same znikąd otrzymują urok na nieskończoność! przydaje się na uniemożliwienie wrogowi atakowania ciebie a umożliwienie twoim przyjacielom atakowania ciebie! działa tylko na kontry! Nowe rarepony Nowi bossowie ArcyUltraAntyNormalZutanborg - Ostatni boss w grze! posiada wiele form: śmierć bez kosy,skrzynia,pies,cyfrowy wirus Nowe efekty Jest też nowy efekt którego może używać tylko Nęciłuska i patapony które mają broń z tym efektem. jest to efekt zauroczenia! mogą go tylko wykonać patapony z dużym poziomem zauroczenia wykonując naładowany atak. Zauroczenie powoduje że wrogowie którzy mają ten efekt (w większości postacie takie jak np kościulec, karmen, Akumapony i Zigotony) są otoczeni serduszkami i nie atakują swoich wrogów tylko przyjaciół. Nęciłuska ma maksymalny poziom zauroczenia od początku, aby się przed nim obronić trzeba wykonać komendę Pata Pon Don Chacka, ale nie zawsze działa a zwłaszcza jeśli się nie ma odporności na ten efekt. Maksymalna długość tego efektu to 40 sekund więc jeśli się nie posiada odporności na zauroczenie to mogą być kłopoty! Nowe klasy Są tam różne nowe klasy! maksymalny poziom wszystkich klas wynosi 100 Pająk jest podobny do Cannobanga, jednak jego ataki są dwukrotnie mocniejsze i strzela ze swojej broni także dwukrotnie! Od 38 poziomu może się bronić i atakować bronią! Sowa jest polepszoną wersją Charibasy, swoje bronie (lanca lub włócznia) rzuca 5 razy w jednej chwili! Zadaje trzy razy większe obrażenia od Charibasy! Od 50 poziomu może ustawić sobie mini armatę na rydwanie Krowa jest polepszoną postacią Grenburga, natomiast Krowa nosi naramienniki i jest 4 razy silniejsza! Tygrys to patapon ze szponami który ma wiercący cios i rzuca kamieniami w kolorze swojej drużyny! Lis to klasa posiadająca kosę która potrafi tworzyć tornada które wyrzucają przeciwników w powietrze! W patapon 4 jest więcej klas niż te tutaj ponieważ to są tylko przykłady! Na tą chwilę posiadają nazwy masek jakie posiadają po polsku ponieważ ja (Pan Dettankarmen) nie wie jak nazywać patapony po japońsku! Yaridana,Piekrana i Woyaria brzmią podobnie do klasy włócznika jednak są trochę inne.Nikt nie może ich posiadać, ponieważ są to klasy Nęciłuski które tylko ona może używać są to też te same klasy co Yarida,Piekron i Woyari ale dla Nęciłuski! Dodatkowo jeżeli Nasz hero ma Kibaddę a Nęciłuska straci wszystkie Pż pojawi się na koniu naszego hero. Od teraz Wondabarappa należy do klas Nęciłuski. Tworzenie misji i publikowanie ich W patapon 4 możemy stworzyć sami misje - dodać tło,dodać postacie i obiekty w tle, bossów, wrogów i Mrocznych bohaterów których sami możemy np dodać maskę i broń im, pataponów lub coś co może do nas dołączyć, budynki, metę, start, mechanizmy, kolejność działań, co się dzieje przed po i w trakcie misji (filmiki takie jak np. kiedy hero ignorował Wściekłowika bo wygrał w kontrze w patapon 3) możemy dodać co ma wypadać z czego z jakim poziomem i potem zrobić kilka takich misji zrobić mapę świata którą możemy zrobić i następnie opublikować na internecie swoje dzieło aby inni mogli je przechodzić lub my możemy przechodzić misje innych graczy. Tło gry Gdy nasz hero oddał duszę by uratować patapony z klątwy kamienia i zniknął prawie na zawsze patapony z ciekawości chodziły podziwiać tereny które od teraz należały do nich ,ale nie wiedziały że wciąż czają się tam potwory i demony.Gdy patapony je zauważyły zaczeły uciekać, ale były słabe i wolne więc wszystkie potwory je pozabijały.Dodatkowo zjawiły się zmutowane Akumapony które były dużym problemem dla pataponów i wraz z nimi pojawili się mroczni bohaterowie którzy niecierpili pataponów a dokładnie Nietaktoperz,Leniożłów i Żarcioczułek! A gdy wszystkie patapony zostały już stracone, Nęciłuska (księżniczka pataponów zakładaja spowrotem maskę i nadaje sobie nowy tytuł jednak nie traci pamięci i jest dalej księżniczką pataponów) uciekła gdzieś daleko i korzystając ze swoich prorocznych zdolności wskrzeszyła duszę bohatera wraz z jego pamięcią nawet nie wiedząc o tym swoim płaczem.Razem zostali sami w jakiś śnieżnych terenach których do dzisiaj nie znali.Na widok dziwnych thumb|342px|Nęciłuska która płacze i coś mówi jednak nie wie że jej łzy płyną w stronę hero który odzyskuje swoją duszę i przez kilka sekund świeci się powracając do życiaterenów pomyśleli że być może kraniec świata zniknął i jest teraz bardzo daleko od nich a na miejscu gdzie kiedyś był kraniec świata powstały nowe tereny których nie znają.Następnie budują niedaleko kryjówkę i inne miejsce tylko dla siebie. Od tej chwili razem wyruszają na misje i znajdują czapki innych pataponów które też wskrzeszają! Mapa świata Patapon 4 Pobierz misje (wielka skała dająca misje DLC) Mrożony poligon (trening) od 1 poziomu plemiona Pole wiecznego śniegu od 2 poziomu plemiona Grzybowe bagna od 4 poziomu plemiona Pole obumarłych brzóz od 6 poziomu plemiona Dżungla wiecznego snu od 8 poziomu plemiona Las niebieskich drzew od 11 poziomu plemiona Ruiny mutantów (Miejsce w którym można spotkać rzadkich bossów i mutantów bossów) od 13 poziomu plemiona Wielkie nieznane skały od 15 poziomu plemiona Skały wiecznej nocy (trening dla nowych komend i inne) od 16 poziomu plemiona Wielkie głazy tajemnicy od 17 poziomu plemiona Pole dziwnych kryształów od 19 poziomu plemiona Góry wiecznej zguby od 21 poziomu plemiona Długa pustynia Fatamorgany od 24 poziomu plemiona Oaza wiecznej wody od 26 poziomu plemiona Wulkaniczny las Ziggotonów od 28 poziomu plemiona Las wielkich grzybów od 34 poziomu plemiona Pole Akumaponów od 40 poziomu plemiona Świątynia Akumaponów od 42 poziomu plemiona Największe na świecie piekielne podziemia Akumaponów od 44 poziomu plemiona Centrum światowe akumaponów od 47 poziomu plemiona Słonecznie wypalone pole od 49 poziomu plemiona Kolorowe pola deszczu od 50 poziomu plemiona Zamki Mosotonów od 52 poziomu plemiona Świątynia Mosotonów od 54 poziomu plemiona Podziemia Mosotonów od 56 poziomu plemiona Wody Mosotonów od 58 poziomu plemiona Wyspa Mosotonów od 63 poziomu plemiona Nieznane wody zguby od 65 poziomu plemiona Nadniebna droga błyskawic od 67 poziomu plemiona Nadniebne fortece od 69 poziomu plemiona Nadniebna droga do zejścia na ląd od 71 poziomu plemiona Magiczne pole od 72 poziomu plemiona Najdziwniejsza pracownia technotonów od 74 poziomu plemiona Księżyc świata pataponów od 75 poziomu plemiona Bagna inteligencji od 78 poziomu plemiona Zniszczone pole od 80 poziomu plemiona Wielkie ruiny nieznanych zamków od 84 poziomu plemiona Największa na świecie nieznana świątynia zguby od 87 poziomu plemiona Wielkie ruiny dziwnej świątyni od 100 poziomu plemiona (posiada tylko jedną misje która jest bossem) Droga do krańca świata od ...? (nie posiada wrogów do pokonania, nie można wybrać tej misji trzeba zniszczyć bossa aby automatycznie przejść na kraniec) Nie edytować! Kategoria:Fikcyjne Gry Patapon Kategoria:4 Kategoria:Don Pata Kategoria:Patapon 4 Kategoria:Patapon DonPata Kategoria:Patapon 4 DonPata Kategoria:Fikcja